Always Unfaithful
by dm's princess
Summary: Draco Malfoy always seems to steal Hermione Granger away from the men she's bound to.
1. Dark Blue Nightie

**Disclaimer: only own the plot.**

* * *

Hermione stared at the wood paneled floors before her, tears streaking down her cheeks.

She had just learned that the past two years of her life had been a lie and a waste.

For two years her husband had been cheating on her.

Blaise Zabini was a well known Quidditch player for the Britain Beaters.

He was a very young upcoming player who held a lot of potential for the future.

He was already rolling in money though after only a year of playing for Britain.

Being famous had its temptations Hermione knew, but she'd alwayst thought that her husband had resisited them.

How wrong she had been.

Blaise was constantly out late for practices and after games... ecspecially the out of town games.

Among his teammates were familiar faces from Hogwarts: Marcus Flint and low and behold Draco Malfoy.

It didn't help that Draco was also Blaise's best friend; which brought Malfoy around the house more than Hermione would've preferred.

But now that was all going to come to an end.

She was going to divorce Blaise.

Hermione sniffled hugging herself tightly wallowing over in her sorrow.

Uncontrollable tears began to spill making her eyes sting.

Hermione grabbed a plush red cushion and buried her face into it to sob.

Suddenly the dramatic gong of the house's five hundred galleon door bell rang throughout the house.

Hermione began wiping her eyes quickly and pulling her sobs back in.

She stood from her couch and smoothed down her night dress trying to look somewhat presentable.

The door bell rang again.

Hermione flew to the door with a fake smile put in place.

She opened the door and the smile evaporated.

Standing tall, broad and alluringly was Draco Malfoy.

"I'll say it took you long enough," he commented.

Her temperature rose a few degrees.

"Oh go fuck yourself Malfoy."

His eyes flew up into his hairline.

He hadn't seen that coming.

In the entire time that she'd been married to Blaise she'd never once been rude to him or cursed in front of him, much less at him.

"Well Zabini when did you start cursing?" He asked amused.

"Since I found out that my husband is the scum of the earth, lying, cheating, bastard, son of a bitch! That's when!"

Draco's eyes widened.

"And I'll bet that you knew all along that he was fucking women behind my back! Didn't you?" She hollered.

His eyes widened further.

"So... I'm guessing that he told you?"

"Yes Malfoy my husband told me that he regularly cheats on me then left me at the house. No! Of course not! It's none of your business how I found out!"

"Rleax-"

"You knew! You should have told me you bastard!"

"Wait a minute Zabini-"

"It's _Granger_ now! Again..." She looked even more upset when she said this.

"Fine. _Granger_, look it is none of my business about you and your bloody marriage. I'm surprised it took you this long to find out. He isn't the most discreet person about it."

"What do you mean?" She cried.

"Granger he's fucked girls in our locker room after every game."

"WHAT!?"

"We all do." He snapped.

Hermione froze.

She blinked then turned and walked away from him like a zombie.

Draco followed her inside closing the door behind him.

He walked into the living room just in time to see her body collide face first with the floor.

"Granger!"

He ran over to her and rolled her over.

"Open your damn eyes Granger."

"No."

Her eyes remained firmly closed.

"Ugh you're such a stubborn woman. What he ever saw in you and why he married you I'll never understand."

Her eyes snapped open at that.

She jumped up from the foor and glared down at him.

"And what I saw in him and why I married him I'll never remember! I don't even remember why now!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

He really didn't care about her problems to any degree.

"C'mon I'll take you to your room. You need a lie down."

"I do not. No."

He narrowed his eyes at her and without hesitation hauled her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Draco Malfoy you put me down this instant! Do not take me upstairs! Put me down now!"

"Shut up for once. I am trying to help you for a change."

"I don't need your help! Release me!"

He chuckled and before she knew it he flung her off his shoulder and she landed on her bed.

Draco reached to the right and pulled down the shutters making the room darker.

He turned to look at her and saw her sprawled on the center of the bed staring back at him.

He stared down then turned to walk over to the other window to close the other shutter.

Hermione's eyes followed him the entire way.

When he looked back at her the entire room was dimmed and she was still staring at him.

"What Granger?"

She looked down.

He blinked then fully looked over her figure.

He started with her bare feet that were remarkably small, up her long tan legs to her narrow waist that a dark blue silk nightie clung to.

He licked his lips.

His eyes traveled up her torso to her chest that looked raw in her nightie and oh so touchable.

He looked up at her face and saw that she had been watching him check her out the entire time.

She licked her lips and pulled her hair to one side of her shoulder and began to lightly massage the exposed side of her neck.

He felt himself grow hard and held back a groan.

Draco snatched his wand out of his jacket pocket and pointed it at the bedroom door.

The door slammed closed.

He then waved his wand again and Hermione heard the faint clicking of a lock.

He threw his wand aside as he walked across the room towards her on the bed.

Hermione crawled to the edge of the bed.

She was level with his neck as she sat crouched on her knees.

She put one of her hands on one of his shoulders then slowly rested her other hand on his other shoulder.

He placed his hands on her waist, staring into her eyes, and pulled her against him.

Hermione's legs circled around his torso.

She began to rub one of his shoulders and the spaghetti strap of her nightie fell loosely down her arm.

He looked at the strap then back into her eyes.

They both gasped and began to pant.

Draco gripped her hips tightly then dropped her back on the bed and ripped off his jacket.

Hermione leaned forward grabbing him then yanked him down on top of her.

Their lips smashed together in a hateful kiss.

Hermione ran her hands threw his hair and Draco grabbed the hem of her nightie twisting it in his rough hands.

Hermione broke their kiss and ripped open Draco's shirt as he kicked off his shoes and socks.

Draco's hands molded around her thighs and Hermione ran her hands down Draco's bare chest.

He grinded against her and they both groaned heads flinging back.

Draco pushed his lips back onto hers and hiked her dress up to her chest baring her bottom half of her to him.

He tore the dress the rest of the way up and over her head.

She was now completely nude beneath him.

Hermione grabbed his belt buckle moaning as he continued to grind against her where she ached.

After ripping his belt out from all the belt loops she flung it across the room where it smashed into an expensive vase.

They both ignored it as they began kissing.

Hermione unzipped his trousers.

Draco bit her neck leaving a mark.

With her toes she dragged his pants down to his ankles along with his boxers.

Feeling her shuddering beneath him in excitement Draco traced her outer lips then plunged two long fingers inside her.

Hermione cried out and rolled her head back.

Draco grasped her chin with unocuppied fingers and made her stare at him.

"I want to see you when my finger fucks you Granger."

She bit her bottom lip nodding weakly.

He added another finger and rubbed her viciously until she came crying out.

"When's the last time Zabini made you cum that fast?" He whispered tracing her wet pussy.

"Never." Hermione gasped.

He grinned.

"Thought as much."

They kissed again and when Draco pulled away Hermione bit on his bottom lip tugging him back.

He pulled away and growled at her.

She growled back.

It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen a woman do.

Draco grabbed the base of his cock and ran his hand up and down it twice.

Hermione looked between their bodies and replaced his hand with hers.

"Zabini's cock get this big?" He asked grinding himself into her hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes pumping him.

He chuckled.

"Don't worry, my dick will have you moaning and screaming until your husband gets home."

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"Shut the hell up and fuck me." She ordered.

Draco smirked and thrust up into her.

Hermione Granger cursing was the biggest turn on.

Hermione cried out gripping his neck tightly.

Her face flushed and panted out, "Oh god!"

Draco filled her to the hilt and pulled out swiftly only to re-enter just as swiftly.

"Call me Draco," he rasped running his hands down her body.

Hermione moaned arching up.

Draco grabbed her hands in his and pinned them up against the head board.

Hermione squirmed beneath him in pleasure with her eyes closed.

She was faintly aware of the sound of a loud bang, which turned out to be the bed hitting the wall.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to ram up into her and make her cry out.

"Draco!" She panted grabbing the head board.

He grinned thrusting repeatedly above her.

His own eyes closed, he arched back to the ceiling and clenched his jaw.

He released her hands and began to rub her clitoris quickly.

Hermione's legs tightened around his waist as her head thrashed from side to side.

"Draco I'm almost thereee..." she purred meeting his thrusts.

Draco grabbed the bed sheets and suddenly he came shuddering above her.

He heard Hermione from beneath him scream and he smiled knowing he'd made her cum.

Draco collapsed beside her then panting heavily.

It was probably the best fuck he'd ever had.

Hermione panted as well next to him with her eyes fluttering.

She rolled over and kissed his lips roughly once more.

When she pulled back she was smiling and purring.

They lay there for about ten minutes before Draco sat up and got up from the bed and began redressing.

Hermione continued to lie flat staring up at the ceiling until finally she looked sideways at him.

This was the first time she really saw his body and was able to appreciate it.

His legs and thighs were chiseled as were his abs.

He was perfection of any woman's dreams.

He scowled when he felt her gaze on him and turned to look at her.

"What Zabini?"

"_Granger_," she growled.

Hermione frowned realizing that they called each other by surnames.

It suddenly hit her that she had just had sex with her childhood nemisis and husband's long time best friend.

Ex-husband's long time best friend.... whatver..

"Malfoy!" She cried jumping up from the bed.

"Yes?" He drawled fastening his pants.

"What the hell did we just do!?"

"Umm... fucked?"

Hermione's jaw dropped and she began to search around for her nightie.

Draco walked over to her and grabbed her forearms.

"Dont touch me! Don't look at me! Close your eyes!"

He chuckled.

"I assure you _love_, that I've seen all of you and your less than innocent body."

"How dare you say that to me! You have no right!"

"Oh, but I have the right to fuck you in the bed your husband sleeps in?"

Hermione pushed him away forcefully and grabbed her nightie from the ground.

"The bed you probably lost your virginity in." He added smirking.

"Shut your fucking mouth Malfoy!"

"Wasn't it Draco you were shouting moments ago?"

"Whatever _Malfoy_, now leave me alone."

"Fine I have stuff to do anyway. Like take my girlfriend out to lunch."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Get out. Leave!" She cried then turned around her back to him with her arms crossed.

Draco leisurely walked up behind her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to give you more."

"No."

"No?"

"Hell no."

Draco's eyes narrowed.

He'd never been denied before.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

Draco ran his hands up her thighs underneath her nightie and flicked her clit.

Hermione pulled away and turned to face him.

"Get. Out."

He smiled.

She slapped him across the face.

His eyes flashed dangerously.

She fell back, eyes wide with fear.

She hadn't meant to provoke him.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again Granger. Watch yourself."

"Just leave me alone Malfoy?"

He growled and turned around striding across the room before his temper got the better of him.

"Malfoy?"

"What?" He barked.

"Please don't tell anybody?"

He growled then walked out.

Malfoy never did tell anybody...


	2. Silk Tie

**Disclaimer: only own the plot.**

* * *

Hermione divorced Blaise and went on with her life.

Two months after moving out of Blaise's house and two months of not having a period Hermione began to become concerned for herself.

She'd thought that the no period had been related to the stress of her separation from Blaise, but when she woke up nauseated three days in a row something horrible occured to her.

_Could I be pregnant?_

If she was there was only one possible father, she hadn't slept with Blaise for months.... the only possible father would be... Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

One trip to St. Mungos a week later confirmed Hermione's suspicion that she was indeed pregnant.

She didn't plan on telling Malfoy about the pregnancy.

She'd asked him to not tell anybody about them sleeping together and she preferred to forget about the whole ordeal.

Abortion was out of the question for Hermione could not even think about it, but adoption could be possible, only if it was really necessary though.

However a chance meeting in Diagon Alley with Malfoy four months later when Hermione was six months along and it was obvious that she was pregnant he got it out of her.

She expectd him to offer her some help.

Some financial support for the babies sake, but he didn't.

Instead he ran for the hills and abandoned his baby.

She could admit that she was not too shocked.

Malfoy wasn't there when his son was born, wasn't there for his first word, or the first time he walked.

For the first three years of his son Jude's life Malfoy was absent.

On Jude's fourth birthday Hermione's long time boyfriend Ron Weasley proposed to her.

She happily accepted and they began planning their wedding and future together with her son Jude.

About six months after Hermione's engagement Draco finally came back into the picture.

Jude was upstairs taking a nap and Hermione had been reading a novel when the doorbell had rung.

It was like Deja Vu going to the door and seeing Malfoy standing in her doorway tall, broad and alluring again.

She tried to slam the door on him, but he blocked her way forcing his way in.

"I want to get to know my son," Draco told her later when she'd calmed down and let him sit on the couch to explain himself.

Hermione laughed at him.

"Absolutely not. I will not allow you to see him."

Draco stood up from the couch glaring at her.

"He's as much mine as he's yours Hermione. I have every right to take him from you if don't let me see him."

"Why the hell do you want to see him? You never gave a damn about him before! Why are you suddenly palying good daddy?"

"Because he's my son Hermione. I was young and stupid when I learned I was going to be a father."

Hermione sneered at him.

"Wasn't I young too Malfoy?"

He chose to ignore this.

"If you don't allow me to see him than I'll get the Ministry involved and get a warrant. You don't want that Hermione."

"Hah! You actually think you could take him away from me Malfoy! You could never raise a child!"

Draco glared at her.

"Well let me tell you something, you do not deserve to see him and you won't see him. You have no idea what I have gone through these years! You chose to abandon him years ago and it's going to stay that way! I am happy for once in a really long time and I won't allow you to come in here and mess it all up!"

Draco narrowed his eyes and stood to his full height of 6'5 towering over her.

"I will not allow Jude to think that the fucking Weasel is his father."

"Well I won't let Jude see how much of a asshole is real father is! Now get out and leave us alone!"

She was beginning to choke up and was on the verge of tears.

This emotional battle had been hard over the past four years for her.

In the blink of an eye Draco walked across the room to her and slammed her against the wall and kissed her.

Hermione's eyes widened, but closed when she felt his tongue massage hers.

Her arms came up to wrap around his neck.

Draco's arms wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up onto his hips.

He walked them across the room and dropped her on the big black couch.

Draco ripped off his jacket and loosened his tie as Hermione kicked off their shoes.

She sat up and knee walked across the couch to Draco and pulled him by his dark green silk tie down on top of her.

Draco smiled and dove down kissing her and unbuttoning her white crisp long sleeve shirt.

Hermione moaned and ran her hands through his blond hair.

He unbuttoned her buttons slowly kissing and nibbling her neck making sure to leave his mark.

"Make sure Weasley sees _my_ mark on you." He breathed into her ear.

Hermion moaned again and ripped off his tie and unbuttoned his black long sleeve shirt.

She unbuttoned it much faster than she had ever unbuttoned Ron's shirt.

She loved Ron.

And Ron loved her.

But he was in no way this good of a lover and her head was clouded by Malfoy's skill.

She didn't know what came over her.

Jude could wake up at any moment, a neighbor could've knocked on the door, Ron could've walked through the door!

But she didn't care.

She didn't put a stop to it.

She let him touch and kiss her body.

She let him have his way and enjoyed every second of it herself.

Hermione whispered a birth control spell as Draco thrust deeply into her.

The last thing she needed was to get pregnant with another little Malfoy.

She felt wild with want as she and Draco made eager passionate love for nearly an hour.

At five o'clock she kicked him out before Ron got home.

Ron came home at five-fifteen.

"Draco Malfoy came by today," she told Ron while washing the dishes after dinner.

Ron looked up at her surprised.

She'd told Ron that Jude was really Malfoy's son, not Blaise's like everyone else suspected.

"Why?" Ron finally asked.

"He-he wants to be in Jude's life... want to get to know him..."

"Well what are we going to do?" Ron asked sighing.

Hermione turned around to face Ron.

"I think we should. He is Jude's biological father anyway. I mean Jude doesn't really look like anybody in my family or yours. And he threatened to get the Ministry involved if I said no."

Ron was silent for a while before he finally nodded.

"If you think we should then we should. Perhaps he could visit him every... weekend?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"How about every other weekend?"

She did NOT need Malfoy around her house that much.

"I like that better." Ron said nodding.

"Yes. Me too." She agreed.

"I'll owl Malfoy tomorrow."


	3. Sundress

**Disclaimer: only own the plot.**

* * *

5 Months Later...

Hermione and Ron had been married for four months now.

Jude's birthday had been the month before so now he was five years old and he had met his biological father.

Jude really, really got along with Draco.

This worried Hermione.

She couldn't believe that she had cheated on Ron five months ago, but now they were married and she had taken vows to be faithful to him.

Hermione had every intension of staying faithful to the man she loved.

Her husband.

She fell in love with Ron every morning and day more and more.

She wished that she'd never married Blaise and been with Ron from the beginning.

Jude had become very close to Draco and preferred him to Ron, which made Draco ecstatic.

Hermione changed their meeting every other weekend to every other two weekends.

This made Draco angry and he came to collect Jude anway.

In the late morning of Saturday Draco's fist was beating against Hermione's home door.

Hermione answered furiously glaring daggers at him.

"What do you want Malfoy? I was serious when I told you that I was changing you and Jude's meetings."

Draco sneered at her.

"Give me my son Granger."

She sighed.

No matter how many times she tried to correct him to say 'Weasley' he wouldn't call her that to save his life.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's not here."

"Where the bloody hell has he gone?"

"That is none of your-"

"Granger tell me where my son is this second."

"With Ron."

"Where?"

"Diagon Alley."

"Why?"

"Not that it's any of your concern, but he needed some new clothes and Ron was taking him for ice cream."

"When did they leave?"

"Just a moment ago. Now please leave."

"I don't think so."

"Excuse me?"

Draco's eyebrows lifted and he put his hand on the door knob pushing it in so he could walk through the doorway.

"I didn't invite you in."

"Don't worry. You said they just left, that gives _us_ plenty of time."

"What are you- ahhh MALFOY!" Hermione shrieked as she was knocked clear off her feet and flung over Draco's shoulder.

This was the second time he'd done this to her.

"Draco Malfoy! What in the hell do you think you're doing!?" She began to punch his back.

"Only taking what rightfully belongs to me, isn't that right love?"

"Put me down! Your sick!"

Draco chuckled as he climbed up the stairs.

"Where's your bedroom?" He asked.

"No! I won't let you- you can't just- GET OUT!" She stuttered.

He smirked and kicked open the first door he saw.

Luckily it was her and Ron's bedroom.

"I'm gonna fuck you in your husband's bed and sheets... again." With that he kicked the bedroom door shut behind them.

He flipped Hermione so that he held her wedding style and placed a hard searing kiss on her.

Hermione grabbed his collar.

"Pleas just leave, I don't want this-"

"Yes you do, you may not realize it yet, but once I'm done with you you'll realize how much you've missed me."

He kissed her lips hard again.

He then let her go and locked the door behind him.

Then he grabbed her forearm and threw her against the wall and caged her in against it with his body and arms.

Hermione's struggles ceased and turned into breathy pants and gasps as his hands touched her inner thighs.

Ron never did that so boldly.

Hermione was wearing a long sleeve shirt, a skirt and loose thong.

She panted more as Draco's skilled fingers ran up under her skirt and pulled her panties down to her knees.

Hermione closed her eyes and moaned.

Draco bit his bottom lip as he looked down at her legs.

He looked back up at her and Hermione opened her eyes.

"Don't fight me Hermione. We both want this."

Her eyes glossed over and she began to shake with want.

Draco softly ran his hand down her face.

"I've wanted this for so long."

Hermione's lips quivered.

He traced her lips with his finger.

"Every time I see you I imagine fucking you."

She gasped and licked her lips.

"Touch me," he ordered.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco probbed two fingers within her.

Hermione's head flung back and she gasped.

Her grip became tighter as he added another finger.

He smirked.

She began panting.

Draco crashed his lips down onto hers again.

Her eyes closed and she opened her mouth to him allowing him access.

She forced her hand between them and made him pull his fingers away from her.

He licked his fingers clean staring her directly in the eyes.

Draco brought his hand to her face and rested his hand on her cheek.

His thumb tracing her lips.

Hermione bit his thumb playfully.

With that they lashed into action.

Hermione pulled his tshirt up and off his head, her fingers latched onto his belt buckle.

Draco, breathing hotly, ripped off her thong then tore her shirt down the middle.

They slipped off their shoes and Draco leaned down to suck on Hermione's cleavage.

Hermione's head tilted back and she felt Draco's hands push her arms up against the wall above her head.

"Draco," she moaned.

He licked up her chest to her neck and nipped her.

"You missed me?"

She nodded sadly.

"Yes."

He smirked and grabbed her ass then hoisted her up onto his hips then slammed her back against the wall pushing her arms even higher above her head.

He growled in her ear and she shivered.

She felt his hands crawl down to her chest and cup her breasts fully, then he ripped the bra off of her completely.

She gasped.

Draco pulled her away from the wall and carried her across the room and tossed her onto her bed like a rag doll.

He fell on top of her and began ravaging her however he wanted to.

At some point Hermione was finally able to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

He kicked his pants off and unzipped her skirt pulling it down then throwing it aside.

He kissed her stomach and breasts.

Hermione fisted his hair in her hands and thrust up against him.

"Draco... fuck me."

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Give me head."

She raised an eyebrow back at him.

"C'mon, then I'll give you whatever you want." He added emphasis by rubbing her clit.

Hermione groaned.

"Okay."

She flipped them over and slid down his body.

Draco sat up on his elbows eager to watch.

He groaned as she took his dick deep down her throat.

She looked up into his eyes as she swirled her head up and down on him.

His head tilted back and he put his hand on her head tangling his finger in her hair pushing her down harder.

She groaned loudly.

Draco nearly came from the vibrations.

He huffed as her warm hands toyed with his balls.

"Damn it Hermione," he growled.

She was born to do this to him.

He came down her throat and held her fast making sure she swallowed it all.

Hermione's eyes closed as she took all his hot semen down her throat.

She pulled away, let him out of her mouth and wiped her mouth with her arm.

Draco stared at her.

Her cheeks were pink and flushed and her chest was a little sweaty.

"Now it's your turn," she grinned.

Draco smirked flipping them over and spreading her legs before him.

He slowly went down and attached his mouth to her sensitive nub.

Hermione's body tightened and she sighed.

His tongue swirled and rolled over her sensitivity making her toes curl and arch her back.

Draco looked up at her and nibbled on her sensitive spot making her cry out.

He kissed his way back up to her chest and face.

She grinned and kissed his lips tasting herself on his mouth.

Draco could not contain himself any longer.

He pushed up inside of her as they kissed.

Hermione groaned into his mouth fisting his hair in her hands.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him and bit his shoulder leaving marks.

Draco's hands circled around her hips and he pumped into her like a love machine.

Hermione clung to his shoulders and flung her head back.

"Fuck me faster Draco," she gasped.

Draco began full out thrusting violently up into her haven.

Hermione screamed and cried out clinging to his back.

Draco grabbed onto the back of her thighs and bit on her earlobe.

"Louder Hermione, louder baby."

She did yell louder.

She grabbed onto the headboard for support.

Draco felt her constricting around him and huskily growled in her ear and against her skin.

"Awe... oooh....Dr-Draco...."

"That's right," he panted fucking her mercilessly.

"I won't stop until 'Draco' is the only word you think you fucking know."

Hermione moaned flinging her head back.

She thrashed when suddenly he made her cum, making her see stars as he came too.

They both tensed their bodies as pleasure washed up through them then slowly ebbed away.

"Oh god... that was amazing," Hermione panted falling limp beneath him.

Draco rolled onto his back, but brought her with him so that she was straddling his chest.

He stared at her breasts and gently kneaded them.

"I think I can fuck you better than you're husband can."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes.

She wouldn't say anything to that.

Draco moved his hands so that they molded around her ass and he gripped it firmly.

"You need to go," Hermione whispered biting her bottom lip.

She stood up from the bed and walked across her bedroom to her closet.

Draco followed her.

Hermione was shuffling through some sundresses when he came up behind her and gripped her waist from behind.

She chuckled.

"I don't think so. I think you've had enough for one afternoon."

He groaned and kissed down her back.

There was a small dresser in her closet and Draco directed her over to it.

"What are you-"

He forced her to bend over it then slipped in her from behind.

"Oooh Draco!"

He smirked and pumped into her until he was satisfied, which was nearly an hour later.

"Seriously Draco you need to leave," she told his towering standing frame from her spot on the floor of her closet.

"No I would love to stay a bit longer and see the look on your husbands face when he walks in and sees you clinging to the headboard beneath me on his bed."

"Draco, get out. Now."

Ten minutes later, after nearly pushing Draco out the window, Ron and Jude arrived back home.

"Hi mum," Jude greeted hugging her around her waist.

"Hi sweetie, darling," she kissed Ron quickly on the lips.

"You look great love," Ron admired.

She'd quickly flung on a sundress and pair of heels.

"Oh... thank you. Did you boys have fun in Diagon Alley today?"


End file.
